Just a Dream
by justawriter6
Summary: Tony Stark está em um momento diferente da sua vida. De uma hora pra outra seu mundo vira de cabeça pra baixo, graças a uma grande notícia. Essa fic promete ser bem diferente, já que ela mostra um Tony dedicado e apaixonado. Também vai nós fazer ver uma Pepper mais solta e menos focada no trabalho. Espero que gostem de mais uma fic do Homem de Ferro!


_**Bem gente essa fic é um novo começo pra mim e pretendo que ela dure um bom tempo! Queria dizer aos fãs de Romanogers que não esqueci deles, afinal eles prometem ser o meu casal secundário. Quem nunca torceu pra Steve e Natasha ficarem juntos que atire a primeira pedra. Então queria dizer que nós vamos ter um pouco de tudo. E a minha fic não é focada apenas em amor e família tem muito mais como ciúmes, medo, raiva, inveja, frustração, mentiras, mágoas, muita bagunça e piadas.**_

 _ **Agora vamos ao primeiro capítulo de Just a Dream.  
Espero de verdade que vocês gostem!**_

* * *

 **POV Tony ON**

Eu acredito que há diversos momentos na vida da gente em que tudo muda. Eu honestamente tive alguns, mas hoje a noite tudo foi diferente e isso me assusta.

Agora depois de tudo que o médico disse eu só espero que eles fiquem bem. Eu estou parado aqui e tomando coragem para entrar, porque sei que ela precisa de mim. Abro a porta devagar e noto que ela dorme tranquilamente, mas também não posso deixar de notar a sua palidez. Me aproximo devagar e calmamente toco sua mão, ela esta fria e isso apenas mostra o quanto ela está frágil.

Me apoio na grade da cama e num impulso de coragem levo a mão a seu ventre em que já é possível notar certa saliência. Pelo visto meus filhotes estão crescendo rápido, não posso deixar de ficar feliz com isso. O sorriso desaparece do meu rosto quando lembro a forma como reagi a notícia.

 **POV Tony OFF**

 **FLASHBACK ON**

\- Tony nós podemos conversar?

Eu estava em baixo de um dos carros, mexendo e aprimorando como sempre – Só um segundo amor – saio debaixo do carro e limpo as mãos. Não tem como não notar que ela está com uma expressão de medo e ansiedade, como se tomasse coragem pra me dizer algo.

\- Sabe Tony eu não sei bem como dizer isso, mas acho melhor eu ser direta. Com a gente tudo sempre funcionou melhor assim então – ela respira fundo e fecha os olhos.

\- Você pode me falar qualquer coisa amor.

\- Eu estou grávida – eu posso notar pela expressão dele o quanto ele está chocado.

\- Você tem certeza?

Ele está sério de uma forma que eu nunca vi antes – Tenho Tony, eu acabo de vir do médico. Eu sei que nós nunca conversamos sobre isso, mas ... – tento continuar mas ele não deixa.

\- Não precisa nem tentar Pep! Eu nunca quis isso, se tem algo que eu tenho certeza é que eu não quero filho nenhum. Isso daí não é pra mim ouviu.

\- Mas Tony ... – eu tento falar algo mas novamente sou interrompida.

\- Não tem mas! – eu grito e nem percebo – Você tira, dá, faz o que quiser. Só não chegue perto de mim com essa coisa - o olhar de decepção que ela me dá e as diversas lágrimas que já deixou cair mostra o quanto minhas palavras a afetaram.

\- Eu não quero nada de você Tony, apenas achei que você tinha o direito de saber. E isso a que você se refere são os meus filhos.

\- Filhos? – é a única coisa que consigo dizer após a saída dela, quanto mais o tempo passava mais eu pude notar o quanto fui um idiota. Foi nesse meio tempo que recebi a ligação sobre o acidente o meu desespero foi ainda maior.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

\- Olha eu quero que vocês dois saibam que eu só agi daquela maneira porque estava com medo – eu nem sei dizer quando comecei a chorar, só percebi quando as lágrimas começaram a cair sobre a mão dela – Sabe eu nunca disse pra mãe de vocês, mas desde o momento em que a beijei pela primeira vez eu quis isso. Uma vida normal com filhos, café da manhã em família aos domingos, esse tipo de coisa.

Eu sei que nessa história eu sou o errado, mas será que dava pra me ajudar quando a mãe de vocês acordar? Eu só torço pra que ela me deixe ver vocês, pra que eu possa participar de cada momento importante e eu juro que todos os dias eu vou dizer eu te amo. Por que vocês três são minha vida.

Eu ia continuar falando, mas sinto ela acariciar o meu cabelo, sei que ela ainda está chateada porque está chorando. Eu queria dizer algo, mas acho que não sei se há palavras certas para expressar a vergonha e arrependimento que estou sentindo.

\- É verdade?

A voz dela está fraca e baixa – O que Pepper?

\- O que você disse sobre eles. Sobre estar com medo.

\- Eu nunca estive com tanto medo na minha vida, mas também nunca estive tão feliz. Me perdoa? Aquelas coisas que eu falei antes. Me desculpa?

\- Desculpo, só que com uma condição.

\- Qual?

\- Que você nunca mais haja dessa forma. Eu também estou com medo, só que eu sei que tudo vai dar certo porque estamos juntos. Promete que vai tentar ser mais sincero e compartilhar seus medos e problemas comigo?

\- Eu prometo amor. Eu posso? – eu aponto para a barriga dela e a vejo assentir. Levanto aquela espécie de camisola que é horrível, puxo o lençol para cobrir a calcinha dela e beijo seu ventre – Papai ama muito vocês. E vou dizer isso todos os dias para que vocês nunca se esqueçam – só sinto ela me puxar pela gola da camisa – Porque você está chorando amor?

Meu rosto está colado com o dele e apenas tenho vontade de beija – ló – Porque eu te amo e você vai ser o melhor pai do mundo.

\- Eu também te amo. Amo vocês três – sinto os lábios dela nós meus e posso dizer com toda certeza que essa é uma das melhores sensações que eu já tive.

\- Eles estão bem? – ela olha pra barriga com uma expressão preocupada.

\- Sim eles estão. Você só vai precisar repousar por uma semana. Foi uma loucura dirigir naquele estado.

\- Eu sei, me desculpe. Quando eu posso ir embora?

\- Você vai ter que ficar em observação por um tempo. Acho que se tudo estiver bem você pode ir embora amanhã.

\- Não quero ficar aqui e odeio essas camisolas – meus olhos começam a pesa.

\- Com sono? – ela apenas assente. Bem que o médico falou que ela ia ficar sonolenta. Acaricio seus cabelos suavemente – Que tal você dormir um pouco? – eu continuo mexendo em seu cabelo e vejo que ela esta começando a se render.

\- Eu não quero – respondo um pouco manhosa – Quero ficar conversando com você.

\- A gente pode conversar depois. Dorme um pouco Pep, eu não vou a lugar nenhum - ela finalmente fecha os olhos e descansa.

Tony já estava dormindo a um tempo quando escutou Pepper gritar por ele desesperadamente.

Tony – eu tomo fôlego – Tony não vá – ele me abraça, mas mesmo assim meu desespero não diminui – Tony não vá. Por favor, não vá.

\- Amor, eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você – me afasto um pouco do seu corpo já que ela não larga minha mão e pego um copo d'água – Beba um pouquinho amor, está melhor? – ela apenas assente – Que tal você voltar a dormir?

\- Deita aqui comigo?

\- Claro – eu deito e ela se ajeita em cima de mim – Confortável? – novamente ela apenas assente, ela deve estar realmente cansada. Apenas relaxo quando percebo que ela já dormiu.

Lá fora o sol já estava alto mais o casal ainda dormia. Pepper começou a se mexer sobre ele, ela se sentia renovada. Ela começa a acariciar os cabelos dele – Tony – ele se move e a abraça mais.

\- Bom dia – ele diz ainda de olhos fechados.

\- Bom dia – eu beijo seu pescoço e continuo deitada sobre seu peito.

\- Você está se sentindo bem?

\- Eu estou ótima, com fome, mas ótima – ele pede licença e se levanta da cama.

\- Eu vou providenciar para que tragam o seu café da manhã e aproveito para perguntar quando você vai ter alta. Você pode ficar aqui sozinha?

\- Eu vou ficar bem Tony, só não demore. Ok?

\- Eu volto logo – ele beijou a testa dela e saiu. Quando voltou estava acompanhado do médico.

Dr. Jason: Vejo que está se sentindo bem melhor Virginia – ele via a vontade com que ela comia.

Pepper: Estou me sentindo muito bem doutor. Eu posso ir pra casa? – Tony já estava ao lado dela.

Dr. Jason: Agora que você terminou, vou te examinar.

Tony: E então doutor, minha mulher pode ir pra casa? – aquilo chocou Pepper. Eles estavam juntos a mais de um ano e era a primeira vez que ele se referia a ela assim.

Dr. Jason: Ela está liberada, só que terá que ficar de repouso o resto da semana. Sem estresse ou trabalho entendeu Virginia?

Pepper: Eu entendi doutor.

Dr. Jason: Eu espero você na segunda, só pra ter certeza que eles não correm nenhum risco.

Tony: Pode deixar doutor, vou fazer ela descansar e seguir tudo a risca. Eu também queria pedir ao senhor que a notícia da gravidez ficasse em sigilo, não queremos nenhum tipo de exposição – novamente uma Pepper chocada encarava ele.

Dr. Jason: Não se preocupe Sr. Stark, do momento em que eu soube do estado da Virginia eu tomei precauções para que apenas eu e minha secretária soubéssemos da gravidez e no que depender de mim vai continuar assim. Sigilo médico-paciente.

Pepper: Nós agradecemos doutor.

Dr. Jason: Agora eu vou assinar a sua alta. Qualquer coisa que você sentir é só entrar em contato.

Tony: Pode deixar, obrigada. Amor eu esqueci de pegar uma muda de roupa pra você. Desculpe.

Pepper: Tudo bem Tony. Quando chegarmos em casa eu tomo um banho, só quero sair daqui – ela se arrumou, eles pararam na recepção para pagar a conta do hospital e quando saíram ainda tiveram que enfrentar alguns repórteres e paparazzi, eles decidiram seguir sem responder a nenhuma pergunta.

O casal entrou em casa e só isso já fazia ela se sentir bem melhor – É tão bom estar em casa. Vou tomar um banho, você vem?

\- Vamos – eles tomaram banho juntos.

\- Amor - ela vestiu apenas uma camisa dele e se enfiou embaixo das cobertas.

\- O que foi Pep – ele saiu do closet ainda se secando, usando apenas uma boxer preta.

Ela mordeu o lábio pensando em mil coisas que queria fazer com ele naquele momento – Eu ainda estou com sono.

\- É por causa dos remédios. Você só tem que tomar eles hoje, amanhã você vai se sentir melhor. Precisa de algo?

\- Preciso de você aqui comigo.

\- Como a minha mulher está carente – ele se enfiou embaixo das cobertas e ela logo o abraçou.

\- Amo o seu cheiro – ela beijou o peito dele e virou de costas. Eles dormiram de conchinha o resto da manhã.

Ele despertou sentindo o estômago roncar, se levantou com cuidado e desceu para preparar o almoço.

Jarvis: Senhor o coronel Rhodes acaba de chegar a mansão.

Tony: Obrigado, Jarvis.

Rhodes: Tony o que aconteceu? Eu soube que a Pepper sofreu um acidente, ela está bem? Porque você não atende o celular?

Tony: Calma cara, ela está bem. Graças a Deus foi só um susto. Ela está lá em cima descansando, eu quero terminar aqui antes de chamar ela pra comer.

Rhodes: O que aconteceu?

Tony: Nós brigamos. Só que ...

Rhodes: Cara, você tem merda na cabeça. Qual o seu problema Tony?

Tony: Primeiro você podia ajudar picando os tomates. Segundo me deixa terminar antes de surtar. Ela está grávida – a expressão do amigo foi única – Percebi que você ficou meio pasmo.

Rhodes: Uau.

Tony: Ela me contou ontem e eu reagi muito mal – ele ficou cabisbaixo relembrando do momento – Só que quando ela saiu chorando percebi como fui um idiota, aí o hospital ligou e me falaram a respeito do acidente. Eu fui pra lá e não sai do lado dela desde então.

Rhodes: E como você se sente a respeito?

Tony: Eu estou muito feliz e com muito medo também, mas eu e a Pepper conversamos e ela disse que é normal afinal tudo aconteceu de repente. Aos pouco tenho certeza que vou me acostumar com a ideia e essa insegurança vai passar - Rhodes foi até Tony e o abraçou.

Rhodes: Parabéns Tony. Estou tão feliz por vocês.

Tony: Obrigada Rhodes. É muito louco pensar nisso, eu estou formando uma família cara. Eu nunca imaginei que iria amar alguém e muito menos que essa pessoa me amaria por quem eu sou e não apenas por ser o famoso Tony Stark.


End file.
